


Welcome Home

by DeanPizzaPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16 year old Sam, 19 Year Old Dean - Freeform, Bottom Sam, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sexy Times, Teenager Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanPizzaPie/pseuds/DeanPizzaPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plucks up the courage to seduce his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a completed role play. Co-player/Co-author is Improudofyousammy. Because this is from a role play, there are a lot of shifting view points and the same events may be told from each point of view. I know a lot of people hate that, and that's why I'm warning ahead. On the other hand, there are people who do enjoy reading RPGs, and it is easier for them to read it here than on tumblr.

"Welcome home, baby." Sam lay on the bed, with a sheet covering him just up to his hips. His arm was stretched out over the edge of the bed, a narrow tie dangling off his index finger, swinging lightly back and forth.

~*~

Dean froze in the doorway and looked over Sam’s over sprawled out on the bed, his eyes tracing up the length of his body and across his arm to the tie hanging off the edge before coming back to Sam’s face. He took a few steps forward and swallowed hard, his pants seemingly growing tighter. “Sam?”

~*~

"Dean?" Sam said in exactly the same intonation, staring apologetically back at his brother. "So. I’ve been thinking. Maybe I can give you something no one else can," he said, swaying the tie back and forth. "If you think I’m nuts, or disgusting, or whatever, then go on. Do what you do every God damn night. Look in all the bars for something … someone who can fill that hole inside you. Or stay. stay and gimme a chance." Sam licked his lips. "I know what I’m doing. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time," he said, allowing Dean to see the heat in his eyes. Heat he’d covered up for too long. 

~*~

Dean swallowed dryly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, His feet took him closer to his brother until his knees were hitting the edge of the bed and he was looking down at the younger Winchester. His eyes still reflected shock and desire at his little brother. “What—” he cleared his throat, trying to find the words, or any words.

~*~

If Dean were gonna run, he’d have run by now. Since he’d come closer, Sam just had to reel him the rest of the way. And then maybe they would both get exactly what they needed. 

He touched Dean right below his knee with the hand holding the tie. As he sat up, he ran his hand up Dean’s leg, to his hip and side. Reaching around with his other hand, he grabbed the other end of the tie, and slowly wound it around both fists, dragging dean closer, one inch at a time. “This. That’s what,” he said, raising his chin. 

~*~

A shiver went up Dean’s spine at the feel of his brother touching him—his skin on fire and his nerves ragged and near the surface. His brain hadn’t really processes what Sam was going on about yet.

The tie pulled him in closer and his knee belt reflexively on the bed, making him tumble across his brother, his hand reaching out on the other side of Sam’s head to catch his balance. 

~*~

And that had Dean hovering right over Sam. So close, Sam could feel the heat from his brother’s body.

“‘Lo, Dean,” he whispered, lifting his hips just enough to graze his body against Dean’s. He slid the tie up Dean’s back to the back of his head. ”You know how you told me to just ‘let it happen’ when I asked about kissing girls?” he licked his lips. ”Back at'cha Dean. Just let this happen,” he said huskily, rolling the tie around his fists and slowly drawing Dean’s head closer, until their mouths were separated by millimeters.

~*~

Dean didn’t have enough brain power to process that he should be telling Sam that there was a distinct difference between kissing a girl and kissing your brother. But Sam was right there, the tie in his hands reeling Dean in closer, Sam’s body brushing his and his breath on Dean’s face. He swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat moments before their lips touched. 

~*~

He’d been so afraid of rejection, of never living down his attempt to seduce his more experienced and seductive brother, but once their lips touched, Sam knew it was worth it. His heart had been crushed so many times when he’d be obsessing over Dean, and then watch his brother put his arm around yet another girl. It was Sam’s turn now. 

He ran his tongue along the seam of his own lips, and Dean’s, then parted his lips for Dean, welcoming his tongue. Giving a soft moan, he put his fist against the back of Dean’s head, afraid his brother would slip away.

~*~

Dean wasn’t sure at what point Sam no longer needed to hold him in place. At what point he realized he wasn’t going anywhere. Maybe it had been when he had first entered the room, or when Sam’s lips had touched his. But as he heard and felt the noises from his brother and his tongue slip into the eager mouth of his younger brother, Dean just knew he was stuck right there.

His hand moved from the pillow as his knees positioned themselves more firmly on the bed and tangled in Sam’s hair, tugging on it as he tongue swept through Sam’s mouth, tasting him thoroughly and groaning at the taste.

~*~

Sam felt his brother’s capitulation, but a part of him was still afraid. This was a dream. Or Dean would change his mind. Or something would happen to take this moment from Sam, and Sam didn’t have a whole lot of good moments stored up in his memory. If Dean made love to him, it was something he’d hold in his heart and mind forever. And maybe it would give him something to come back from college for, though he hadn’t told anyone yet he was really going.

Dropping the tie, he ran his hands over Dean. His broad shoulders, his back, and then the small of his back. Groaning, Sam wriggled a little, and lightly cupped Dean’s ass, trying to find the courage to mold him closer.

~*~

Dean moved so he could straddle his brother’s hips and slanted his lips against Sam’s so he could kiss him deeper—groaning at the taste. His hands gripped at the younger man’s shoulders for a moment before they slid down to his chest, the hard muscles flexing under his hands. He kissed Sam until he became light headed from the lack of breath and pulled back, resting his forehead against his little brother’s as he caught his breath, his hands lightly caressing the exposed skin.

This was—wrong on so many levels. Sam was his brother. His younger brother—he was supposed to protect and take care of him not this. John’s voice echoed through his head as he caught his breath. I told you to watch him. He opened his eyes and locked on Sam’s. “Are you sure about this Sammy?”

~*~

As Dean’s hands moved over him, leaving fire in their wake, Sam arched. He’d imagined this a thousand times, but now it was real. His brother’s weight pressed over him. His brother’s calloused hands moved over him. It was Dean’s mouth that kissed his, Dean’s scent surrounding him, and it was so, so much better than imagining it.

He was so lost in the sensations, he had to blink and reel himself in when Dean’s mouth left his. His stomach clenched as he panicked at the thought of Dean chickening out now. He moved his hands over Dean’s back, his fingers digging into his brother, his eyes pleading, letting Dean see clear to his heart. ”It’s not our _first time_. This is what I think of when I’m in the shower, jacking off. This is what I imagine, when other guys are looking at girls walking by at the cafeteria. This is what I’ve wanted since that time you accidentally kissed the corner of my mouth, when you were taking my temperature and I moved. I was twelve. So yeah, I’m sure about this, Dean. I’m real sure.” He swallowed, his hands shaking a little.

~*~

Dean sat in awe and listened to his brother’s words. “Sammy—” He ran a hand through the strands of Sam’s hair and watch it fall though his fingers as he thought of his words and how to respond. Finally, he gave his brother a smile before pressing their lips together once more. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

~*~

Dean’s smile relieved some of Sam’s tension, but when his brother brought their mouths together again, he felt more secure that Dean wasn’t gonna stop. He took a deep breath, running his hand over his swollen lips before answering. 

"What was I supposed to say, Dean? You thought of me as your kid brother, and it would have made things awkward. It still could have now," he admitted. "But I couldn’t hold it inside anymore, I just couldn’t. And I’m old enough that you can’t tell me I don’t know my own mind." He ran his hand over Dean’s back. "You never gave me any signs, but I thought maybe, if I was real lucky, you might feel something for me." 

~*~

Sam had a point. It wasn’t like Dean hadn’t harbored his own fear and that was why he had locked himself behind doors and took cold showers so he wasn’t the perverted older brother who popped a boner when his younger brother changed clothes. 

"You are my little brother, Sammy. Is this," he rolled his hips so his erection pushed against his brother. "Something that is normal? What signs was I supposed to give you."

~*~

As Dean pressed his erection against Sam’s, Sam gave a soft groan. ”You expect me to talk logic when you’re… when we’re… We are, aren’t we?” he asked, holding his breath.

~*~

They were talking to much. Dean could feel it. Soon he would back out, or Sam would, and this would be an awkward moment that they never talked about. “Come on, help me get out of these damn clothes.” 

~*~

Dean’s answer had him smiling. He sat up, pushing Dean and started to undress him. As he tugged on Dean’s clothes, he kissed him. ”You have no idea how many times I watched you, instead of keeping watch for you and some chick,” he said, eyes burning. ”My turn now.” 

~*~

Dean groaned as Sam talked, the younger man’s hands grazing over skin as he pulled his shirt off. Each movement was clumsy and rough, yanking Dean one direction and then the other as each article was removed. He had to lift himself up for his jeans to be removed, but it did little to remove himself from his brother. 

Once each item was gone, Dean pulled the sheet that covered his brother down slowly, revealing skin and muscle to his eyes. “Jesus Sammy, you sure have grown up.” 

~*~

Sam’s heart clenched as his very naked brother started to pull the sheet down. He swore he could feel Dean’s gaze touching him, burning a path down his chest and abs. His muscles tightened. He swallowed and felt the heat in his cheeks when Dean exposed every inch of him, including his very erect cock just begging for Dean’s touch.

"Bout time you noticed," he mumbled, lifting his eyes to openly admire Dean’s muscular frame. Course his habit had been to watch Dean from under his lashes, even when he was changing his underwear. But now, he didn’t have to pretend to be looking elsewhere. "Sit on me," he begged, wanting nothing more than to feel Dean’s bare skin against his own.

~*~

'I noticed a long time ago, little brother,” Dean said as he adjusted himself so he was straddling Sam's thighs and the head of his cock brushed against Sam's length. Dean let out a soft moan at the contact as he slide feline like up his brother's body until their chests were touching. 

He peppered Sam’s shoulder with kisses up to his neck and then claimed his mouth once more in a heated kiss as he rolled his hips so their cocks rubbed against one another making Dean’s breath hitch.

~*~

"You did?" Sam breathed, his fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders when Dean did this thing… undulating over him in a way that made them slide against each other so good. And then Dean’s mouth was on him, leaving a heated trail along Sam’s shoulder and neck, and he was burning up like nobody’s business.

As soon as their mouths met, Sam parted his lips, greedily accepting Dean’s tongue in his mouth and giving a soft moan. He emulated Dean’s movements, lifting his hips, shifting to make sure there was never any break in contact. The urge to buck against Dean was getting stronger, but Sam forced himself to go slow, to enjoy every minute of his. He moved his hands over Dean, cupping his ass, then caressing it. When they broke the kiss, he whispered, “I didn’t think Winchester wishes got granted. At least mine.” 

~*~

Dean gave an affirmative sound as he kissed Sam slowly, his lips moving sensually across Sam’s and his hands moving down to wrap around both their cocks and stroke in time with the flicks of his tongue. Sam’s hand on his ass made his steady movements falter and he bit down on the younger man’s lower lip, tugging lightly as he broke the kiss. 

"God your gorgeous, Sammy," Dean breathed out, kissing across his chin and running his tongue along the shell of his ear, moaning lightly against the skin as he had continued to stroke them. 

~*~

Dean’s kisses made Sam delirious, but when he closed his fist around their cocks and started stroking, heat flooded Sam’s system and it was like nothing he’d ever experience. Moaning, he writhed under Dean’s touches, instinctively trying to fuck his fist. The fact that Dean’s cock was pressed against his just made it ten time hotter.

"C’mon Dean, you know you’re the one who’s gorgeous," he half laughed, as he whispered and turned his face, trying to find Dean’s mouth with his own. God, Dean tasted so good. And he knew just what to do with his tongue. There were no awkward moments of indecision, just the wonderful slide of tongue against tongue, and lips against lips.

~*~

Sam was huge! Not that Dean ever thought his brother would be small—-or thought of his brother in that way at all—but he had not expecting him to be hung like a freaking horse. Dean sucked Sam down as far as he could go, using his hand to jerk him off as he went.

He came off with a wet pop and looked at his brother nervously. “How are you uhh—how are you wanting to do this? I mean—-I’m assuming you, you want to.”

~*~

Feverish and needy, Sam groaned at the sudden loss of pressure. He blinked at the question, then reached for Dean. ”I thought… I thought maybe you could fuck me,” he said in a low voice, not as nervous as Dean’s, but he knew he had to sound sure of himself or Dean would start second guessing. 

~*~

"Alright," Dean nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I can do that." He slid back up Sam’s body and and kissed him deeply. "But if I do, you are going to come with me inside you. Can you do that for me, Sammy?" He licked at his mouth as his fingers teased at the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam’s head was spinning. His mouth burned with Dean’s kisses, and his body ached from the teasing promises made by the light touches of his fingers on Sam’s cock. He writhed, tried to clutch at Dean, fighting to give an intelligent answer when thinking was practically beyond him. 

"What do you think, Dean?" he asked, his lips quirking a little. "I’ll do anything you want me to. Kiss me again," he begged, sliding his hand behind his brother’s head and drawing him down for another mind melting kiss.

~*~  
Dean press a kiss to his brother’s cheeks before he made himself comfortable on the bed. His tongue flicked behind Sam’s balls before he sucked on the sensitive skin and gave them a light tug. He dragged his tongue across his little brother’s perineum.

He gave Sam a devilish smile before he spread his cheeks and licked a long stripe up the newly exposed skin. 

~*~

"Dean!" Sam practically jumped out of his skin at the unexpected drag of Dean’s wet tongue over his balls. The slide of his tongue between his cheeks, toward Sam’s hole was just as unexpected.

His cheeks burned hot. He squirmed a little. Nothing had prepared him for this, nothing. But trust his brother to take things up several notches.

When he gathered enough courage to look back again, Dean started to tease his hole, and a low moan left him. ”What are you doing to me?” he whispered, his hand pulling at the sheets until they bunched up inside his fists. 

~*~

"What’s it look like I’m doing, Sammy?" Dean asked as he gripped Sam’s hips and pulled him in closer so he could lick his way in deeper. "Relax," he coaxed. "Enjoy it. Gunna make you feel so good."

He teased until he felt the muscles relax and then he stuck a finger in his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before he pushed it into the tight hole up to the first knuckle—wiggling it slightly as he continued to lick at the puckered skin as it sucked his finger in.

~*~

"Did..didn’t know any one d..did this," Sam stuttered, his grip on the sheets tightening as he rode the waves of unexpected pleasure crashing over him. "Oh God," he let out a hot breath, and looked back again at Dean.

Another low moan worked it’s way out of his throat and e set his head down, closing his eyes. He involuntarily tightened his muscles around Dean’s finger, but the things Dean’s tongue was doing had him slowly relaxing the muscles. ”I should be taking notes, so I can do this to you,” he muttered, only half intelligibly.

~*~

Dean chuckled—the action vibrating across Sam’s skin. “If you are still able to think about taking notes, then I’m doing something wrong.” He sucked on his tongue a little before he got Sam’s hole good and wet and slowly slid in a second finger next to the first. He gave his little brother a moment to adjust to the feeling before he started scissoring him open, his tongue licking mercilessly between the digits. 

He twisted and spread his fingers apart—crooking them as he looked for that special spot inside his brother. His tongue continuing on it’s torturous and heated path along the rim of Sam’s abused hole. 

~*~

Dean’s hot breaths, the wet slides of his tongue, and the slow but sure invasion of his fingers had Sam so hard, it was painful. Then there was this unexpected sensation ripping through him. ”Ngh… Dean!” 

Sam couldn’t help himself. He started fucking into the mattress, and then back against Dean’s fingers and mouth, chasing that elusive sensation. ”Oh God Dean, please,” he pleaded. ”Please…”

~*~

"That’s it baby," he breathed against Sam’s hole as his tongue delved in. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look like this? Gunna fuck you so good." 

He pulled back to slide a third finger in, the relaxed muscles allowing it to slide in easily next to the others, and began fucking his brother with his hand. Each twist and crook of his fingers curling up to hit Sam’s prostate. Dean smiled against his cheek, his teeth grazing against the skin before he bit down lightly. “God, you’re so tight Sammy.”

~*~

Sam felt a blush stealing over his cheeks. He was sure he looked anything but good, but his brother’s words had their intended effect of sending butterflies to his stomach.

"Ngh…" Sam arched his neck back, between the burn and the pleasure, he was going up in flames. "I can take you. Just—" The sharp, unexpected sting had him tensing. "Ow… jerk." There was a smile in his voice though. He liked the fact that Dean was keeping it light between them and talking, reassuring him. "Good…" he groaned when Dean did that thing with his finger again. 

~*~

Sam was practically vibrating under him. Each thrust of Dean’s fingers seemed to send shock waves through his brother and Dean didn’t think he would ever get enough of it. He ran his free hand down Sam’s back, his nails grazing lightly across his spine before he pulled his fingers out. 

Sam’s hole was left wide and gaping—distinctly empty with out Dean’s fingers. He leaned in and lapped at it one more time before he pulled back. “Sit tight, Sammy,” he whispered before he got up from the bed and dug around in his back till he found what he was looking for.

He tossed the bottle onto the bed and crawled up behind his brother once more, his hands running down Sam’s sides as he peppered kisses across his back. He popped the top on the bottle and poured some lube into his hand and slicked himself up. The touch of his fingers on his cock was enough to have him shuddering. He needed to be inside Sam yesterday.

"Relax for me," he breathed out as he lined himself up.

~*~

The way Dean caressed and tickled his back, while moving his fingers in and out of him, had Sam whining and squirming. He couldn’t help himself. And then Dean left him, and told him to stay there, and all Sam could do was roll slightly to his side to see what his brother was doing.

His bangs were plastered to his forehead. His cheeks were flushed. His eyes bleary and unfocused as he looked at Dean. When he saw him jacking himself with the slick, Sam’s stomach clenched. Dean was gonna be inside him. ”Oh God,” he said, with such longing, it was embarrassing.

Stilling, he instinctively arched, raising his ass up a little higher. The warm, wet tease of Dean’s tip against his sensitive hold had him moaning again. “Dean, need you. Please,” he begged, squeezing his eyes shut. It would only hurt for a minute, and then he’d have Dean, just like he’d always dreamed.

~*~

"Shhh—I gotcha Sammy." He rubbed the small of Sam’s back as he pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock breaching Sam’s hole. "Relax. Gunna feel so good." He whispered praises as he entered, pausing once the head was all the way in so he could catch his breath. God, he just wanted to thrust all the way in—shoot home in one movement and have Sam wrapped around him. 

He grit his teeth against the urge and continued to push slowly, pulling out and thrusting deeper with each movement until Sam was flush against him. “Let me know what I can move.” He pressed a kiss to Sam’s spine, sweat running down his forehead.

~*~

His brother’s soothing words and touches ad Sam taking a few breaths, and concentrating on relaxing his muscles. He wanted his brother inside him. Needed Dean. ”I’m okay,” he whispered, swallowing.

As Dean breached him, Sam squeezed his eyes shut, holding the sheets in a death grip as he silently dealt with the burn ripping through him. Used to other types of pain, he refused to give a hint of what he was feeling.

Once Dean was all way inside him, kissing his spine, letting him know it was gonna be okay, Sam slowly relaxed again. His brother was inside him. Filling him up. God, it felt… he felt complete. He squeezed his inner muscles a few times, experimenting. And he listened to Dean’s breaths, the changes in rhythm each time he tightened around his brother. It brought a smile to his lips. ”I gotcha too, Dean.” 

~*~

As Sam’s muscles flexed around him, Dean let out a low groan his breath hitching slightly. Sam was hot and tight around him and each squeeze of his muscles had Dean grinding his teeth down to keep control. Fuck, the sight of his dick disappearing into his brother’s body was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

He experimented by rolling his hips—the sensation making his eyes roll back in his head as Sam squeezed down around him. The slow movement was torture but he continued slowly so he didn’t injure his brother, his forehead pressed against Sam’s back. 

~*~

Sam just concentrated on breathing, and on the touche’s of his brother’s hand, the brushes of his face against Sam’s back. No longer feeling any pain, he started to enjoy the slide of Dean’s cock in and out of him, and to notice the tension building inside him. Needing more of it, he started to push back against Dean, giving a low groan at the heat curling low in his stomach.

“‘s good, Dean,” he said, blowing out a few breaths. ”More.” Releasing his death grip on the bedding, he reached behind him, caressing Dean, before dropping his hand back down on the mattress. He felt Dean was struggling, fighting to go slow. ”I want it Dean, I want more,” he whispered huskily, getting a little more aggressive about pushing against Dean, trying to make him speed up, reaching, stretching for what he needed so desperately. 

~*~

Dean’s breath left his chest in a harsh push of air as Sam pushed back against him. “Alright, Okay Sammy.” Dean pulled back, his arm wrapped around his brother hips and his arm brushing Sam’s cock as he moved. He pulled back until his head caught on the rim and then he pushed back in with a snap of his hips—repeating the motion.

The feeling was—-fuck if Dean had a word to describe it. The feeling of his brother wrapped around him like a vice. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out. Every time he tried to find a word the thoughts would be forced from his mind by the heat of his brother and the sounds coming from the younger Winchester.

~*~

He’d heard his brother say ‘alright, okay Sammy,’ a thousand times before. He should have expected it now. Dean would take care of him, give him what he wanted, what he so badly needed. ”Okay,” he echoed, letting Dean maneuver him into a better position. 

When his cock brushed against Dean’s arm, an obscene groan left Sam. He’d never felt such sharp pleasure, such aching need. And then his brother was fucking him, filling him, their bodies sliding together, and Sam had everything he’d ever wanted in this moment. ”Unh… Dean… unh,” he was panting as fire raced through his veins. He wanted to tell Dean he loved him, that he’d always loved him, not like a brother, but like this. But for now, he kept it to himself, and instinctively started to tighten his inner muscles each time Dean pulled back. 

~*~

"God you feel so good Sammy," Dean chuckled. Good was an understatement—this felt perfect. Each time Sam’s muscles flexed around him Dean wanted to thrust in harder and end it far sooner than Sam deserved. 

He lightly traced his fingers across Sam’s hip bones and stomach muscles before he wrapped his hand around his little brother’s cock. His thumb slid over the head and gathered the pre come that beaded at the tip. 

~*~

Sam’s entire body tensed as Dean’s hand traveled over him. He knew where he wanted Dean’s hand, and that had his cock twitching. He could ask Dean, but he didn’t, he just hoped and wished, bucked against his brother at the thought of having Dean’s hand on his cock. And then Dean wrapped his warm, calloused hand around Sam’s cock and Sam’s head reared up, a low groan of pleasure erupting from his throat. ”I… I used to wonder what it would feel like, to have your hand on me instead of my own,” he admitted, thrusting into Dean’s fist, and fucking back against his cock. “So good. Just like I knew it would be.” Turning his head to the side, he gave Dean a messy kiss, only managing to get the corner of his mouth.

~*~

"God the sounds you make, Sammy," Dean mouthed against his little brother’s spine as he jerked him in time to his thrusts before his lips found Sam’s. The angle was awkward, but Sam’s kiss was warm and wet, tongues sliding against one another and against his little brother’s lips as he bent his brother’s head back by his hair until neither could breathe.

~*~

Dean’s low, raspy voice, affected Sam in ways he could never explain. Groaning against Dean’s mouth, Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on all the sensations going through him. His brother’s warm, wet kisses. The light tugs on his hair. The lack of air, and the not caring because he needed Dean’s kisses more than air. And Dean’s incredibly powerful thrusts, sending Sam closer and closer to the edge. A fire burned inside Sam, burned out of control. Breaking the kiss, he started pushing himself back against Dean harder, and faster, moaning each time Dean hit that sweet spot inside him. ”God… oh God, Dean,” he squeezed his eyes tight, climbing higher and higher.

~*~

"That’s it Sammy," Dean groaned out. He could feel his release building up like electricity—sparking down his spine and spreading through his balls. The muscles in his back and thigh spasming as he gritted his teeth and held it back, slamming hard into his little brother so each stroke hit it’s target. He moved his hand up and down the younger Winchester’s cock, stroking harder and faster. "Come for me, little brother. Wanna feel you squeeze around me."

~*~

Sam was swamped by sensations so strong, that he could barely think. But his brother’s voice, his request, cut through the fog. ”M’kay,” he whisperd, through the instant Dean started to stroke him faster, there was really nothing Sam could do to control his body’s responses. Throwing his head back, he squeezed his eyes closes and concentrated on the sensation of climbing. Each time Dean slammed into him, Sam tightened his muscles around his brother, clinging to him from the inside, like he refused to let him go too far. ”Ngh, ngh, ngh,” unintelligible sounds erupted from Sam’s throat each time Dean fucked into him just right. His balls tightened painfully hard, and then he was shouting, “Dean! Oh god, Dean!” 

His entire body shuddered under the force of his powerful climax. Endless ropes of cum left him as he rode the waves of his release, pulling Dean over with him.

~*~

"Good boy Sammy," Dean praised as his little brother’s muscles clenched around him. "So good for me." His thrusts became erratic as he pounded into his brother in search of his own release. He buried himself in deep, balls pulling up towards his body as his muscles stiffed and his vision all but whited out. Dean’s fingers gripped bruises into the younger Winchester’s hips as he fell forward and rested his forehead against Sam’s sweaty back.

~*~

Hearing his name drop from his brother’s lips, Sam groaned, his fingers clenching around the sheets. He took his brother’s pounding, concentrating on how much pleasure it gave him to know that Dean was slightly out of control right now, that it was because of Sam. And then his brother was filling him up and the hot wetness dripping down Sam’s leg was all the evidence Sam needed that this wasn’t just another dream. 

He felt his brother’s forehead rest on his shoulder, and gave a tired smile. “Bout time you started seeing me, Dean. Really seeing me, not just some little kid,” he gave a huffed laugh. 

It had taken everything Sam had to pluck up the courage to proposition and seduce his more experienced brother, but it had been worth it. 

~*~

He braced himself on the bed and slowly pulled out of his brother, wincing slightly as his cock slid free, his come leaking out of Sam’s abused hole. Dean took a deep breath and flopped down onto the bed next to his brother, his muscles grateful for the rest. 

"No," Dean shook his head and closed his eyes "You’re really really not." 

END THREAD


End file.
